Fantasy Wiki
Willkommen im Science-Fiction Wiki, dem Science-Fiction thematisierenden Wiki!' DerHerrderRIngeSlider.jpg|link=Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten|Ob Film...|linktext=… wie Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten Skyrim.jpg|link=The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim|...Spiel...|linktext=… wie The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim GameofThrones.jpg|link=Game of Thrones|...Serie...|linktext=… wie Game of Thrones Ian_McKellen.jpg|link=Ian McKellen|oder bekannte Person|linktext=Hier findet ihr alles zu Fantasy! '''Fantasy' – wer kennt und liebt jenes Genre nicht? Hier in diesem Wiki, das sich noch in den Startlöchern befindet, soll alles darüber zu finden sein; eine Sammlung zu Science-Fiction-Werken. Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien, Spiele,... – hier wird Fantasy großgeschrieben. Das Beste: Jeder kann mitmachen! Mach den Artikel schöner, erstelle einen, verbessere Fehler oder führe einfach gepflegte Konversation über dein Lieblingsthema. Alles wird begrüßt! Die Autoren des Wikis haben seit dem 29. März 2015 Artikel und Dateien erstellt. Über Science-Fiction Fantasy ist Englisch und bedeutet sinngemäß "Fantasie". Es ist ein Genre verschiedener Dinge wie Filme oder Bücher. Es lebt von dem Erschaffen neuer Welten oder dem Hinzufügen neuer Elemente zur alten Welt und spekuliert über das, was in einer anderen Welt stattfinden könnte – ob das mit einer anspruchsvollen Lektüre oder mit einem unterhaltenden Actionkracher ist, sei dahingestellt. Ebenjenes Genre fasziniert zahlreiche Menschen auf der ganzen Welt – und das ist der Grund, weshalb dieses Wiki Informationen zu Fantasy sammelt. Artikel Filme: * Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten * Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung * Pans Labyrinth * Big Fish - Der Zauber, der ein Leben zur Legende macht * Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland * Prinzessin Mononoke * Sleepy Hollow * Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen * Das wandelnde Schloss * Coraline * Das Schloss im Himmel * Bram Stoker's Dracula * Mr. Nobody Serien: * Game of Thrones * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood * Attack on Titan * Avatar - Der Herr der Elemente * The Originals * Supernatural * One Piece * True Blood * Vampire Diaries * Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen * Heroes * Das zehnte Königreich * Fairy Tail Bücher: * Die Elfen * Der Herr der Ringe * Das Lied von Eis und Feuer: Die Herren von Winterfell * Der Elfenthron * Fluch der Magie * Rabensturm * Die Wolkeninsel * Ab die Post! * The Elder Scrolls: Die Höllenstadt * Eragon * Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen * Der Bronzedrache * Der kleine Hobbit Schauspieler: * Ian McKellen * Daniel Radcliffe * Elijah Wood * Christopher Lee * Sean Bean * Peter Dinklage * Misha Collins * Ian Holm * Ewan McGregor * Johnny Depp * Ben Kingsley * Michael Gambon * Martin Freeman Regisseure: * Peter Jackson * George Lucas * Tim Burton * Hayao Miyazaki * Terry Gilliam * David Yates * Alfonso Cuarón * David Nutter * Alan Taylor * Dave Filoni * David Jackson * James Withmore Jr. * Andrew Adamson Spiele: * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * Dragon Age: Origins * Gothic * Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Two Worlds * Rayman * Prince of Persia * Kingdom Hearts * Final Fantasy * Devil May Cry * Diablo * Secret of Mana Vorgestellter Trailer thumb|center|500 px Chat Wusstest du, dass es einen Chat gibt? Nein? Gibt es aber! Tritt ihm doch mal bei und unterhalte dich mit den dort anwesenden Nutzern über alles, was dir so in den Kopf kommt! Bearbeite mit! Du brauchst kein Profil (auch wenn es nützlich wäre) und auch keine Erlaubnis für das Editieren. Bearbeite und erstelle einfach drauf los! Und keine Hemmungen: Fehler sind alles andere als schlimm, denn nur aus ihnen lernt man. Falls du etwas falsch machen solltest, wird dir erklärt, dass du dies anders machen solltest und schon machst du alles richtig. Im Zweifelsfall kannst du auch einfach nach Rechtschreibfehlern suchen. Lies dir davor am besten das Regelwerk durch! Sei nicht zu streng Das Wiki befindet sich in seiner Aufbauphase. Der Inhalt ist etwas karg, aber das liegt an dem Mangel der Bearbeiter. Und wenn nur wenige bearbeiten, gibt es ggf. auch Fehler. Schimpf nicht, sondern übersieh' sie – oder noch besser: verbessere sie. Umfrage Welche Spielereihe magst du am meisten? The Elder Scrolls The Legend of Zelda Dragon Age Rayman World of Warcraft Two Worlds Diablo Final Fantasy The Witcher Gothic Secret of Mana Dark Souls Forum Tausche dich im Forum mit anderen über dein Lieblingsthema aus! > Filme > Serien > Spiele > Fragen zum Wiki Kategorie:Wiki